Love Conquers
by CzappaStar
Summary: Ai Seifuku has been friends with Naruto for as long as she remembers. Graduating the ninja academy and starting a life as a real ninja, she can't help but think of the time before she met Naruto. Where her life wasn't as fun and happy as she tries to be. With new friends and perhaps more, will she open up and share her past? Will they hate her for her secrets? Or will love conquer?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! Well, I own Ai but that is about it...**

**Read on!**

* * *

In the Village of the Hidden Leaf, a young five-year old girl sat on a swing in the park. She giggled as she swung back and forth, seeing just how high she could go. Her teal curly hair streamed behind her as she continued her fun. Just as she was about to reach a new height, she heard voices shouting just a little ways away.

Wide and curious green eyes looked on to see a blonde kid her age being cornered by some older children. "What are you doing here, freak?" One sneered at the blonde kid. "Yeah, no one wants to play with you! Get lost!" Another one shouted. Anger bit at the insides of the girl. _They shouldn't bully other people. How mean,_she thought while eyeing the older kids with angry eyes. With another mighty push, the girl leaped off the swing just as she reached full height. Landing right behind the older kids, it was as if she dropped from the sky.

"I want to play with him." She announced as she landed. Giving yelps of surprise, the older kids flinched away from the girl. Regaining his composure, the main bully glared at the girl.

Looking over her he gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "You don't count as anyone important." He huffed.

The girl didn't back down, choosing to meet his glare with one of her own. "And you're a bully." She retorted. "Why do you have to pick on him? He didn't do anything to you." The girl demanded. The bully rolled his eyes.

"He's a freak. My parent's told me to stay away from him. He doesn't belong here." He said as if it were obvious. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe it's you who doesn't belong." She bit back. "And who care's what your parent's say? I know I don't." The blonde boy watched in awe at the scene before him. For him, no one has ever stood up for him. Well, except for the Hokage. And when this strange girl just drops out of no where and stands up for him, it's safe to say that he might be seeing things. The bullies sneered at the young girl and took a threatening step towards her. _She's gonna get beat up!, _the blonde boy thought worriedly. Acting fast, the blonde boy pushed past the bullies and stood in front of the girl protectively.

"Just leave us alone." The blonde boy said bravely. The girl nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes off the bullies. The older kid laughed, his friends joining in.

"Look it's two freaks of a kind!" He sneered. Eyeing the two, he rolled his eyes and turned away. "Whatever, this is getting lame anyway." He said and him and his friends trudged off.

Once the bullies where gone, the girl turned to the boy. "Thanks for that!" She said, giving him a bright smile. The boy shook his head vehemently.

"Uh-uh, if it hadn't been for you those jerks wouda' already kicked me out of the park." The boy denied. The girl smiled and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Ai Seifuku. What's your name?" She asked.

The boy ducked his head. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" He said shyly and shook her hand. Ai giggled and looked around the partially empty park.

"Ne, wanna play tag?" She asked looking up at the boy. Naruto stared at Ai disbelievingly.

"Really? You want to play with me?" He cocked his head to the side, still staring at the girl as if she had grown two heads. Ai giggled once more and grinned.

"Of course, dummy, we're friends now." She said sweetly.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Friends?" He murmured, still not believing his luck. Ai nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Hai! And friends play with other friends." She told him. When he didn't move, she sighed. "Come on, I'll even be It first." She offered. Naruto shook off his disbelief and and grinned. The look on his face was heartbreaking. Ai looked at him curiously. _Has he never had a friend before?_

"Yeah, okay. I'll play!" He shouted excitedly. Ai laughed and gave a tug on his hand. _Well, he at least has one friend now_, she thought and smiled.

"Let's go then!" She exclaimed and took off with him in tow.

Both children ran into the park unaware of the beginnings of the unbreakable bond that awaited them the two of them. At the moment, they were celebrating at having a new and first friend.

* * *

**I hope you like this, it was fun to write. Leave a comment if you want more!**

**~Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Ai is mine and will be forever!**

**Ai: creeper.**

**Me: Come and let me love you~**

**Ai: no**

**Me: Please! I'll give you a cookie!**

**Ai:...fine...**

**Me: YAY~**

**Ai: Please read the story, comment if you like *takes bite of cookie***

* * *

Stifling a yawn, I propped my head on my hand. Class is boring. Statement of the year. Mizuki-sensei drones on and on about useless information up at the front of the class room. He mostly talks about the Shinobi Rules, as if we already didn't know them. You'd have to be an idiot not to.

Speaking of idiot's, I glance at the empty space beside me. I sighed. _He's on another prank/mission._ Glancing out the window, my eyes widen at the sight of the Hokage Mountain. _Baka, how are you going to get out of this one?!_ The mountain outside that usually hosts the four faces of the Hokages is now covered in graffiti and paint. Knowing the one person who would do something like that, I did a mental face palm. _He's dead, oh Kami he's dead. _Blocking out most of Mizuki-sensei's speech about the duties of ninja, I thought of ways to kill my best friend.

Just as I got to the 42 way- pushing him off the academy buliding- the door to the classroom banged open. _There's my idiot._ Iruka-sensei storms to the spot Mizuki-sensei, who -once seeing Iruka- disappeared. A boy with spikey blonde hair is dragged in with the fuming sensei. _Why is he tied up?_ Iruka-sensei plops the boy in the front of the class and starts lecturing him. _Nice one Naruto, how big of an idiot can you get?_ Looking at my tied up friend, I watch tiredly as he gets reprimanded. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that." Iruka-sensei starts. "Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again."

Naruto, the idiot that he is, just turns his head away in a pout. "Hmph!" I roll my eyes. _Honestly, you're not helping the situation you're in._ Iruka's eye brow twitches in annoyance. I can't blame him.

"Fine! Because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka yells while pointing a finger at Naruto. I roll my eyes as the rest of the class groans. In truth, this justu was absolutely no problem with me but apparently the other kids in my class -mainly Naruto- prefer to coast through classes without paying attention. I mean, I know I sleep in class most of the time, but that's only because I can afford to. Being at the top of the class grade-wise helped me get through most of the test that the others would study for. Growing up in my household, you either knew everything there is about shinobi or you get disowned. At least, that's how it _used_ to be.

Shaking off bad memories, I got in line with the rest of the class at the front. A pink haired girl, Sakura, stepped forward first. I sighed. She and I never really got off well. Naruto has a crush on her and ever since she first rejected him (via by fist), I wanted to smack that pinkette all the way to rain country. But, being the civil person I am, settled for always being one step ahead of her. While she worked for my spot as Top Kunochi, I worked harder. I did not like her one bit and found ways to subtlety show it. Being friends with the village's top pranker helped, not that he needed to know anything.

Sakura steps up and gives herself a pep-talk. I roll my eyes. _Just get it over with already. It's not like this is hard._ "Alright, Sakura here! Let's do it. Transform!" She shouts and henges into a Iruka copy. _Way to be a discreet ninja._

Iruka-sensei nods in approval. "Good job." He compliments. Sakura smiles proudly.

"Yes! I did it!" She exclaims and pauses for a second. _She always does that. Weirdo._ Sakura looks over at the boy next to me. "Sasuke, did you see that?" She asks, starstruck. I roll my eyes again. _What's with the girls here? Sure, he's cute and all, but come on. He's not that great._ Sasuke ignores her and does his whole brooding in silence thing he always does.

"Next, Ai Seifuku." Iruka calls. I take Sakura's place and shove my hands into my pocket. This is troublesome. _Wow, I'm starting to sound like a Nara._ I henged into Iruka-sensei quickly and quietly, copping his stature and expression. Iruka blinks surprised but recovers quickly and gives me a smile. "Great job, as always." He says with a smile. My mouth quirks up and I give him a small smile as I shuffle to the side.

"Next…Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka-sensei states. Sasuke walks up and henge's into Iruka perfectly. Iruka nods in approval. "Uh, good. Next Naruto Uzumaki." He says with slight hesitation. I send a worried glance at my friend. _He still looks angry._ I sigh. _He's gonna pull another prank._ Naruto steps forward and looks like he's going to do the transformation. In the corner of my eye, I see Hinata give Naruto an admiring look. _Aw, isn't that sweet._ I smile at her as she catches my eye. She blushes bright red but I look away back at Naruto.

"Transform!" He shouts. In a puff of smoke you could barely see a figure. _Oh, that idiot. He just had to do that_ _justsu. _I face palm as a naked blonde girl stands in the place that Naruto stood. "Baka." I mutter. Iruka flies back spouting blood from his nose. I can't help the smirk that lifts the corner of my mouth. _Okay, maybe it's a little funny._ "Ha ha ha! Gotcha, that's my sexy justsu!" Naruto laughs.

Iruka-sensei shoots up, absolutely fuming. "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" He yells.

_This is what I get for befriending an idiot._ I sigh. _Ah, well, I'll just make him buy me a bowl of ramen later._ I smile and shake my head at my friend. He catches my eye and gives me a goofy smile. _Make that two bowls._

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Byes~**


End file.
